The Legend of the 4
by NeoBlitz
Summary: Phoebe,Piper and Paige discover four powerful demons are after them.To deal with this threat the Elders grant Prue life until the threat has be eliminated.All the girls get new powers too.CHAPTER 14 UP,COMPLETE!!**!!~~!!R+R
1. Demon and Warlock Frenzy

****

Charmed, The Legend of the 4

Chapter 1:Demon and Warlock Frenzy

By P3Lover

__

Just to let you know in this story Cole isn't the source. In the episode Charmed and Dangerous Phoebe wondered why she was given a premonition of Cole being hit by the Source when nothing bad happened to him. She then decided to look in the Book of Shadows and found that any powers absorbed by the Hallow had to go somewhere and that if the possessor of powers absorbed was destroyed or killed then they would go to whoever possessed the Hallow last. She realised that this meant the powers went to Cole. Then she asks her sisters to help her with a spell, which would banish the Source's powers forever. Then they went after the seer and (is it vanquished or killed I'm not sure) her then Phoebe and Cole got married normally.

"Hyaa. Quickly Piper, blow him up before he gets up again," Phoebe said as she kicked another warlock against the wall.

Piper waved her hands at the warlock and a split-second later his body began to convulse then he blew into a thousand little pieces.

"There, that makes how many warlocks now. Like ten. Who's sending all these demons and warlocks. We've vanquished four demons and ten warlocks," Piper said to her sisters.

"You're right we've had as many attacks against us today as we'd normally have in a week. There must be something up down there, you know," Paige said and pointed down towards the underworld.

"Too bad I can't find anything out for you but, no more demon in me," Cole said brushing dust off his jacket.

"It's okay, honey. We know you can't go down there and you're better off up here. We can just vanquish them as they come," Phoebe said and gave Cole a kiss.

"And anyway if there is something happening Leo will tell us about it. There's no point in worrying, we can handle a few warlocks and demons anyway. We are the Charmed Ones after all." Piper said.

"Yeah, we can take on any demon that shows its ugly face," Phoebe said.

"Speaking of demons," Paige said, "here another one now."

"Not again. Oh well," Piper said and waved her arms at him but when nothing happened she began to get worried.

"Ignorant witch, your powers have no effect on me. But you will find that mine work on you!" the demon said and threw an energy ball at Piper.

"Energy ball," Paige said and the ball came into her hand. She then threw it back at the demon.

The demon stepped out of the energy ball's path and threw another one. This time Piper froze the ball.

"Let's get out of here! Our powers aren't working on him. Paige, you know what to do," Phoebe said.

"Right, everybody grab on," Paige said and orbed them back to the manor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Great, now that we've lost him let's hit the book," Piper said and went to the attic where they kept the Book of Shadows.  
  
"You won't find him in the Book of Shadows. He's a fairly new demon and I doubt any of your ancestors have dealt with him in the past," Cole said.

"How do you know so much about him?" Paige asked.

"I trained him while I was Belthazor. He was one of my best. Very powerful and more then anything he likes to steal witches powers." Cole explained. "If you want to vanquish him you'll need to make a potion like the one you made to vanquish me."

"Okay, but we need some of his flesh if we're going to do that. And how are we supposed to get near him our powers don't work against him," Phoebe said.

"Well we could distract him so that Paige can orb over to him cut off some of his flesh and then you and Paige can keep him busy while I make the potion." Piper said.

"Oh fine, you get the easy part. While we're stuck fighting him you get to make the potion," Paige said only half joking.

"Well, I am the best person here at making potions," Piper said.

"She has a point, Paige. Besides if he throws an energy ball we need you to stop it from hitting one of us." Phoebe said.

"I was only joking. Anyway…Piper you better get started on that potion while me and Phoebe keep lookout." Paige said.

"Right," Piper said and went into the kitchen and began gathering the ingredients she would need.

"Cole you better get somewhere safe, I don't want you to get hurt," Phoebe said and went over to the door.

"I'll be fine, Phoebe. Besides I know what he can do, so you need me here. You've never fought him before today," Cole said.

"Fine, you can stay but promise me you'll stay hidden," Phoebe said.

"Okay, I promise. As long as I get to stay here with you," Cole said.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick. You two are making me nauseous," Paige said jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny. You're a bundle of lau-"

"Phoebe, look out!" Paige shouted as an energy ball just missed her sister.

"I found you. Don't bother running off again I'll only find you," the demon said.

"Piper, we need your help out here," Phoebe shouted.

"I'm coming," Piper shouted in from the kitchen.

The demon threw an energy ball at the door leading from the kitchen just as Piper was coming out.

"Piper!" Cole shouted.

Piper froze the ball an inch away from her then moved out of its way and unfroze it.

"Hey ugly," Phoebe said, "Over here."

Phoebe jumped into the air and started pounding the demon with kick after kick.

"That's my cue," Paige said and grabbed a knife. She then orbed herself behind the demon sliced off some of his skin then orbed over to Piper. "Here now go finish the potion."

"Get away from me witch," the demon said and swung at Phoebe knocking her across the room. He then threw an energy ball at Cole who ran to help her.

"Energy ball," Paige threw the energy ball back at him but he dodged it. "Leo get down here, Phoebe needs you."

Leo orbed in and went over to Phoebe. He put his hand over the cut on her head then the one on her arm.

"I've got the potion, Paige catch," Piper said and threw the potion to Paige who just threw another energy ball back at the demon.

"Got it. How'd you like some of our potion," Paige said and threw the potion at the demon.

"Aaagggh!" the demon screamed as he was slowly burned to death.

"That makes four demons now," Phoebe said smiling.

"Yeah, about that. Leo do you have any idea why so many demons are attacking us?" Piper asked.

"I haven't heard anything but I can ask the elders do they now what's happening," Leo said and began to orb out.

"Good luck up there," Paige said. "Hey I wonder when I'll be allowed to go up there with him?"

"Well the rules are quite strict about witches going up there," Phoebe said.

"I know that but I am part whitelighter, remember," Paige said.

"Oops how silly of me I forgot," Phoebe said.

To be continued…


	2. The Legend of the 4

****

Charmed, The Legend of the 4

Chapter 2:The Legend of the 4

By P3Lover

In the Halliwell Manor the sisters and Cole were just going around the house doing nothing really important while they waited for Leo to return.

"He's been up there a long time you don't think its something serious. I mean it was only some warlocks and demons that were attacking us. And we vanquished them easily enough," Piper said.

"You know what its like up there time runs slower and anyway it always takes him a long time to come back." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe's right, and he might have run into some friends and got talking to them. You don't know what happens up there it might have happened," Cole said.

At that very moment Leo orbed into the room right in front of Piper so he could give her a kiss.

"And what kept you so long, mister?" Piper asked.

"Oh, well I ran into some old friends who I haven't talked to in a while, sorry I kept you waiting so long," Leo said.

"See, I told you it could have happened!" Cole said to Piper.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah aren't you brilliant. So anyway what did the elders say?" Piper asked Leo.

"They said they think that someone has been sending all the demons and warlocks to distract you because they're going to resurrect four really powerful demons known as the 4," Leo explained.

"When you say really powerful, how powerful do you mean?" Paige asked.

"The 4 are extremely powerful," Cole started, "each one of them is more powerful than the Source and together they are really powerful. It would be like if you had found Paige while Prue was still alive, they're that powerful."

"He's right, in fact I believe Cole tried to resurrect them himself while he was Belthazor," Leo said.

"I'm guilty there, I did try to bring them back but I wasn't powerful enough to do it. It takes a very powerful demon or warlock, mainly demons, to bring them back," Cole told them.

"So has this demon brought them to life yet or what?" Paige asked.

"As far as the Elders know the demon, his name is Alterrac, hasn't managed to get to them yet but he does know where they are. If he gets to them before we can stop him it'll take a lot to vanquish them again." Leo said.

"Well we'll have to get to them first! Where are they?" Phoebe said with determination.

"They're in a hidden tomb down there," Leo said and pointed down, "but only a very powerful witch or a very powerful demon can find them."

"Okay then this demon Alterrac must be powerful we'll have to have potions ready. And maybe some protection spells just in case," Phoebe said, "Piper you make some potions and me and Paige will work on some spells."

"Why do I have to help with the spells I'm not very good with spells, you know that. Maybe I should practice my powers," Paige said.

"Fine then practice orbing from place to place and your reaction time as well. Cole maybe you should go somewhere safe because if we fail to stop Alterrac from resurrecting the 4, they will probably come here first," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, I know a lot about these demons I researched them for decades I can help. I know their weaknesses, their strengths and whether your powers will work on them or not. You will need my help on this," Cole said.

"Fine but if it gets too dangerous Leo will orb you out of there," Phoebe said.

"Okay then as long as I get to help," Cole said.

* * *

A couple of hours later everyone was ready to go and stop Alterrac from resurrecting the 4. They had potions, spells anything that might help them prevent the resurrection of the 4. They even had some things to use on the 4 if they were resurrected before they could stop Alterrac.

"Okay then if everybody is ready I'll orb us as near as I can to the entrance to their tomb but I can't sense it so it'll be up to you to find it. Cole will be able to help I'm sure," Leo said then orbed all of them down to the Underworld.

Seconds after they were standing in the hallway of Halliwell Manor they were instead standing in a long passageway in the Underworld.

"Okay then how close are we to the tomb?" Paige asked.

"I think it's up this way but it's been a long time since I've tried to resurrect them," Cole said pointing straight ahead of them.

They walked off in the direction Cole was pointing in. They walked and walked and walked it seemed like they had been walking for ages and just as they were about to give up Paige noticed something just ahead of them.

"Is that it up there? There's a strange red and black glow coming from it," Paige said.

"That's it all right and it appears that Alterrac hasn't gotten to it yet which means we'll be able to protect it," Cole said.

"Not so fast witches, you too Belthazor," a voice behind them said.

They turned around and standing right in front of them was the demon Alterrac.

"You're a little behind the times Alterrac, I'm no longer Belthazor I'm just a mortal now. You always were a little slow," Cole said.

"Don't insult me Belthazor at least I'm not hanging around with three witches and a whitelighter. At least I am not a mortal, that was rather careless of you to let your powers be stripped from you," Alterrac said.

"Three witches, You obviously don't know who these three witches are, Alterrac. They are the Charmed Ones and they've come her to stop you from resurrecting the 4," Cole said.

"You think I'm afraid of the Charmed ones, their powers won't even be that strong down here, you know that," Alterrac said laughing.

"You don't think we're afraid of some demon, do you? We vanquished every warlock and demon you sent after us," Paige said.

"Wow, I'm so scared you beat the demons I sent after you. Those demons weren't as strong as me. I doubt you've faced anyone as strong as me before," Alterrac said.

"Come on, you are a bit slow aren't you. We're the ones who vanquished the Source, in fact we did it twice," Piper said.

"What you are the ones who destroyed the Source?" Alterrac said astonished.

"Yes, we are. And we're going to do the same to you," Piper said.

To be continued…


	3. A Fourth Witch

****

Charmed, The Legend of the 4

Chapter 3:A Fourth Witch!?

By P3Lover

"Just try and vanquish me witches. I dare you to," Alterrac said willing the Charmed Ones to attack him.

"You asked for it," Phoebe jumped in the air and kept flying around Alterrac kicking him.

"Get away from me you firefly of a witch," Alterrac sent Phoebe flying into the 4's tomb with a wave of his hand.

"Piper, freeze him!" Paige shouted.

Piper threw her hands up aiming at Alterrac. He stopped moving.

"Okay Paige, slice his skin off with the knife," Piper said.

Paige ran over to Alterrac to get some of his flesh but as she got there Alterrac grabbed her and flung her at Phoebe who was flying towards him.

"Foolish witch your powers won't work on me down here," Alterrac said.

"Piper I thought you froze him!" Paige said.

"It didn't work he was pretending to be frozen, your powers aren't strong enough down here to freeze him," Cole said.

"Very good, Belthazor but you shouldn't have neglected to tell them on your way down here," Alterrac said and threw an energy ball at Cole.

Piper threw her hands at the ball and it exploded in mid-air.

"My powers mightn't work on you but they still work on your energy balls," Piper said.

"Yes well, you won't be able to stop this," Alterrac said and threw Piper onto her sisters.

"You're not going anywhere," Phoebe said.

"I thought I got rid of you already," Alterrac said to Phoebe, "Of course your whitelighter healed you."

"Wow maybe you aren't that slow after all…not!" Phoebe flew at Alterrac feet first.

"Ames, get down here!" Alterrac shouted and a man dressed all in black with a crossbow appeared.

"Oh no a darklighter, Leo get out of here we'll be fine," Piper said to Leo.

"Okay call me when he's gone," Leo said and orbed somewhere safe.

"Damn it you were too late Ames, but wait here in case he comes back," Alterrac said.

"Yes, of course Alterrac, I know that whitelighter I'll wait for him," Ames said and stood there waiting for Leo to return.

"Now get out of my way, witch. I have more important things to do," Alterrac threw Phoebe back onto Paige.

Alterrac walked over to four tombs and started saying something in some language that they couldn't understand. When he was finished he struck himself through the heart with an athame. As his blood flowed onto the tombs a light filled the tomb.

"Paige they're being resurrected we have to get out of here now," Piper said.

Paige then orbed herself and her two sisters along with Cole back to the mansion.

"He was stronger than we thought imagine what it will be like if we have to fight the 4, which we'll have to do sooner or later," Paige said.

  
"Well lets get Leo down here and maybe he can heal us then we'll decide what to do about the 4," Phoebe said.

"Leo! Leo!" they shouted.

"The 4 are being resurrected right now the Elders are really worried. They said I should stay here for now and they'll call me when they figure out what we can do," Leo said as he healed them.

"Why do we have to do all this? I know we're the Charmed Ones and all that but there are other witches, we've helped them before why can't they do all this for once?" Paige said.

"Because it is your destiny to do all this." A voice said.

"Where'd that voice come from? And whose voice is it?" Cole said.

"It's one of the Elders," Leo said.

"What really? If you're going to talk to us you could at least appear to us as well!" Piper said still a little pissed from the fight.

"If that is how you want it to be," another voice said.

In front of them stood four tall men. They were dressed in white hooded cloaks and were glowing as bright as the sun. Their faces couldn't be seen underneath their cloaks but their voices were still loud.

"The 4 have been resurrected and only you can stop them because it is your destiny. This was decided long before the birth of your ancestor Melinda Warren. It has changed slightly since then but it remains pretty much the same." The elders said all at once.

"But why us and how are we supposed to stop them we couldn't even stop Alterrac," Paige said.

"As we said before it is your destiny to do this. We did not make it so we do not control destiny." They said.

"Well that didn't make any sense at all and we asked two questions," Phoebe said.

"You could not beat Alterrac because it was not your destiny to beat him. We have been consulting the prophecies and it turns out you were never meant to see Alterrac, but your destiny changed and you did. One of you was to die but somehow that was changed." The elders replied.

"You mean you were going to take another one of my sisters or maybe even me! It was bad enough Prue had to die but to think of taking another of my sisters so soon," Piper said fighting back tears.

"Who was meant to die? As a matter of interest," Paige asked.

"We are not the ones who were going to take the life we did not know of it until after Alterrac began the resurrection. Back to the point of our visit you will need the help of a fourth witch," the elders said.

"A fourth witch where are we going to find another witch?" Paige said.

"A fourth witch has already been chosen. The witch is-" the elders started.

To be continued…

__

Oh the anticipation who will this new witch be, another sister, a brother perhaps or maybe a cousin, only time will tell. Maybe it will be an ancient ancestor like Melinda Warren I haven't decided yet. If you have any suggestions write them in your reviews-yes I said reviews I know that's very selfish of me to go to all the trouble of writing a story then looking for people to tell me what they thought but hey that's me.


	4. Fourth Witch Revealed

****

Charmed, The Legend of the 4

Chapter 4:The Witch Revealed

By P3Lover

__

Crap title I know, sorry ^__^* couldn't think of anything else and its better than what I was thinking of before. Oh well enjoy.

"The witch is…" the Elders began as the sisters waited in great anticipation, "someone you already know. She's a female witch, she is related to you. She will help you in your fight against the 4 and she will arrive here in about an hour."

"Aww you aren't going to tell us. Come on we really want to know please tell us," Paige said.

"No you will know soon enough. In the meantime you should prepare in case the 4 attack you here. We will wait here until the witch arrives," the Elders said.

So as they waited the girls made more potions and spells, except for Piper who was getting a few things off her chest to the Elders, like why they were going to keep Leo from her, why they let Prue die and all the things they've done to annoy her in the past. Before they knew it an hour had past and the new witch was due to arrive.

"I wonder who it is. It isn't another long lost sister is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Be patient and you will find out soon enough," the Elders said.

So they waited and waited but the witch never arrived. They waited a good twenty minutes but nothing.

"Have you forgotten anything like how the witch is going to arrive," Piper asked.

The Elders stopped and thought for a couple of minutes and then they said;

"Oh we forgot something!" they said.

"What!?" Piper said getting annoyed.

"You will have to use the summoning spell to call this witch. She doesn't actually know that she is needed," the Elders told them.

"Now you tell us and here we've been standing for the past twenty minutes like fools waiting for someone," Paige said.

"Paige can you get the ingredients we need for the spell out of the kitchen." Piper said.

Paige went and got the ingredients out of the kitchen as well as a knife.

"Okay lets do this spell," Phoebe said.

"Powers of the witches rise,

Course unseen across the skies,

Come to us who call you near,

Come to us and settle here." They chanted together, then Paige took the knife then cut her hand and let the blood fall onto the other ingredients and said.

Blood to blood I summon thee,

Blood to blood return to me."

Before their eyes a witch began to appear in front of them, when the light cleared they heard a voice they knew well.

"Hey guys, you called me," the witch said in a cool and calm voice.

"Prue is that you? Oh Prue we've missed you so much," Phoebe said and ran over to her sister and hugged her with tears in her eyes.

"Prue, oh my god it's really you I've missed you so much, how could you leave me?" Piper asked crying buckets.

"Piper it was my time I couldn't fight it. I missed you too I'm sorry," Prue said and started crying as well.

"Oh Prue so much has happened since you left," Phoebe said.

"I know I've been watching you from up there. And this must be my replacement, hey Paige," Prue said.

Paige wasn't sure why but she started crying as well.

"Ahem," the Elders started.

"Leave them for a minute they haven't seen each other for a while just let them be," Leo said to the Elders.

The four of them stood there crying for five minutes before the Elders had to interrupt them.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion but Prue was brought here for a reason. We have to stop the 4," the Elders said.

"Oh right, we have to stop the 4," Phoebe said.

"Well Cole says he knows a lot about them he can tell us about them," Paige said.

"Well, they are each as powerful as the Source, two of them are female and two are male. They are called Lineas, Themor, Cremali and Draiken. They all have upper level demon powers as well as special ones. Lineas can freeze things in ice, Themor can cause tremors, Cremali can bring inanimate objects to life and Draiken can control and breathe fire. Your powers will work on them but they won't be as powerful as they would be on a regular demon."

"But at least they will work, too bad we don't have more powerful powers," Paige said.

"Oh that reminds us, Paige we've seen how quickly you've mastered orbing so we think its about time you were allowed to use your healing powers," the Elders said.

"That's great but how do I use them?" Paige asked.

"Come here and we'll unlock them for you," the Elders said.

Paige walked over to them and they put their hands over her and she began to glow. When they stopped they said;

"You should be able to use them now. But it will take you a little while to get used to them."

"What about us? Don't we get any new powers?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige's power is based on a whitelighter's power of healing so we could unlock it for her, you will have to unlock your own powers," the Elders said.

"Oh but then how did we develop new powers before?" Prue asked.

"Because you were ready for them they came to you, as you become stronger you will gain new powers then you will have to learn to use them yourself. We have to leave now good luck," the Elders said.

"What about my powers, I only got the power to levitate because of a wish," Phoebe said.

"Well maybe that means you'll get a new power soon, because you have gotten really powerful since I died," Prue said.

"Really thanks, I wonder if I will get a new power. It's kind of annoying to be the only one without an active power. Levitation isn't really active," Phoebe said.

"Well what kind of power would you like?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"I don't know anything as long as it's an active power that can hurt a demon," Phoebe said.

To be continued…

__

Well I always wanted to do a fic where Prue came back and now its here. Unfortunately it is only till the 4 are defeated. Anyways got any ideas for Phoebe's new power tell me in your reviews-don't worry I'm not going to go on about reviews in this chapter but some would be nice or to have this story put in someone's 'favorite stories' section.


	5. A New Power for

Charmed, The Legend of the 4  
  
Chapter 5:A New Power for.  
  
By P3Lover  
  
Oh my god the titles are getting worse and worse. Hopefully I'll be able to come up with a better one soon.  
  
It had been three days since Phoebe, Piper and Paige had found about the 4 and had their eldest sister brought back to life to help them fight. For the past three days they had all been training non-stop in preparation for the 4's appearance and to try and improve their powers.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry I haven't turned up for work but I have a family emergency and I won't be in for another week," Paige said to her boss who was yelling at her over the phone. "Well I'm sorry but I can't help it. I have to go now, bye."  
  
"Okay Pheebs, the phone is all yours now. The same story as mine right," Paige said.  
  
"Yeah, same one. I have a family emergency and won't be in work for a week. I only hope Elise doesn't fire me," Phoebe said taking the phone from Paige. * * * In the basement Prue and Piper were practicing their powers.  
  
"How come it is taking you so long to get used to your powers?" Piper asked Prue.  
  
"Well I didn't really need to use my powers 'up there' so I just need to take a little while to work back into them," Prue said in response. "Here comes another heads up."  
  
Prue sent a vase flying at Piper, Piper threw her hands up and the vase froze in the air.  
  
"Damn it, I meant to blow it up," Piper said.  
  
"I think you're too calm if we had a real threat here you might be able to do it easier. We need to practice with the dummy again," Prue said.  
  
"I don't think the dummy can take much more. It's falling to pieces. Where are all the demons when you need them," Piper said.  
  
As she said it a demon appeared behind her.  
  
"Piper behind you!" Prue shouted to her sister.  
  
"Take this," Piper said and threw her hands up to blow the demon into oblivion but he just came back whole. "Phoebe, Paige get down here we've got a demon."  
  
Paige orbed her and Phoebe into the basement. Phoebe jumped into the air and began to levitate. She flew at the demon and used some of her karate moves on it. After he recovered from her surprise attack he threw Phoebe against the wall.  
  
"Ha is that all you can do," The demon said.  
  
An energy ball appeared in his hand. He threw it at Prue but she knocked it back at him. He dodged it and got ready to throw one at Paige but she called for it and threw it back at him.  
  
"What is this? Four Charmed Ones?" The demon said in astonishment.  
  
Taking advantage of his confused state Phoebe started hitting him again while Piper ran to the kitchen to get a vanquishing potion. Prue astral projected herself behind the demon and kicked him. He swung at her but she projected herself in front of him. He decided to attack Phoebe but she flew around him.  
  
"Missed me. You should really get your eyes tested or your brains," Phoebe said taunting him.  
  
"You'll regret that witch," He said back.  
  
He threw Phoebe against Prue and they both went flying across the room. He got another energy ball and threw it at them but Paige called for it and threw it back at him. He threw another energy ball at Paige but she just threw it back. They threw it back and forth over and over again.  
  
"I grow tired of this. I need help," The demon shimmered away but came back a couple of seconds later with two other demons.  
  
"Oh no. Three demons. Piper hurry up there's three of them now," Paige yelled.  
  
All three demons threw energy balls at Paige. She dodged two of them easily but had to orb to dodge the third.  
  
"What's going on? She's a witch but she has the power of a whitelighter," One of the confused demons said.  
  
"Never mind that just attack her before the others wake up. There's a fourth upstairs as well," The first demon said.  
  
One of the demons shimmered into the kitchen to surprise Piper but she was expecting him so she froze him. The freeze didn't last long but she continued freezing him over and over again until the vanquishing potions were ready. In the basement Paige was playing volleyball with one of the demons sending an energy ball back and forth between them. Paige forgot about the third demon who was about to throw an energy ball at Prue and Phoebe. At that very moment Phoebe regained consciousness. As the energy ball came speeding at her she threw out her hands to protect herself and a bolt of electricity came from her hands and destroyed the energy ball.  
  
"Yes, finally an active power. Now lets have some fun with it," Phoebe said and attacked the demon.  
  
"Oh crap," The demon Phoebe was fighting said as he felt something on his back. He then disappeared in flames like all demons do when they're vanquished.  
  
"Thanks Piper. Prue's still out cold you get the other one and I'll se if I can wake Prue up with a little jolt of electricity," Phoebe said.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Phoebe heard a voice say.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked Piper.  
  
"I didn't say anything, you must be hearing things," Piper said.  
  
"I could have sworn I heard somebody say something," Phoebe said looking puzzled. She then went over to Prue ready to try and wake her up.  
  
"Phoebe, I swear if you so much as send one volt of electricity into me I will kill you," the voice said again.  
  
"There it was again, I heard the voice again," Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, I didn't say anything. What did it say?" Piper asked.  
  
"It said 'Phoebe, I swear if you so much as send one volt of electricity into me I will kill you'," Phoebe said repeating the voice.  
  
"Phoebe, I think it was Prue. You first heard the voice after suggesting to try and wake her up by using your new power. And now it says not to use it on her, it has to be Prue," Piper said.  
  
"Oh my god you're right it must be Prue. But she's out cold how can she be talking?" Phoebe said.  
  
"I can hear everything you're saying. I am not talking I'm communicating telepathically. I think it's a new power. Now could you please get me some water, not electricity," The voice said again but this time to both of them.  
  
"Oh my god it is Prue. You get her some water while I help Paige with the demon," Piper said.  
  
Phoebe ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Piper threw her hands at the demon blowing him up temporarily. When he re-appeared Paige threw the energy ball at him and he disappeared forever. Phoebe came back down and poured the glass of water on Prue's face.  
  
"Finally, they're all gone," Paige said.  
  
"Yeah, and not only that but Prue and I both have a new power," Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, I notice your power is the one you had when we went into the future." Piper said.  
  
"Yeah but not as powerful as it was there. I guess I better make sure I don't use it the way I did there, huh," Phoebe said.  
  
"What are your new powers? I was too busy playing energy ball volleyball with the demon to see what was going on." Paige said.  
  
"Well Phoebe can kind of throw electricity or lightning, whatever you want to call it. And I can use Telepathy the power to read minds and communicate using my mind," Prue said.  
  
"How come I'm the only one who hasn't gotten a new power? It's not fair I want a new power." Piper said.  
  
"And we're sure you'll get one eventually. Just be patient, maybe we should get Leo to fix the scratches we got in that last fight." Paige said. "Or better yet I could cure them."  
  
So Paige used her new power to heal the cut on Phoebe's forehead and the pain in her back. She also fixed Prue's headache and sprained wrist.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sorry the 4 haven't been in it yet but they will soon. Any ideas as to what Piper's new power could be. If I get some really good suggestions I'll give her a new one if not then I won't. What did you think of the chapter in general and the new powers tell me in a review. 


	6. 6 The End?

**__**

Another crappy title I'm so sorry but I'm running out of imagination. Sorry the chapter took so long but I've got severe writer's block especially on this story.

Charmed, The Legend of the 4

Chapter 6:The End?

By P3Lover

__

Phoebe ran quickly up the stairs to the attic, followed closely by her sisters. They all ran over to a pedestal in the center of the floor which had a big book on top of it. The three of them flipped madly through the ancient tome of spells searching for something that might help them. All of a sudden the door flew off its hinges and crashed into a wall. Where the door once was stood a male demon. Soon after another male and two female demons joined him. They made their way toward the three witches. Prue waved her hand aggressively at them but to no effect. Then suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake violently, knocking them all off their feet. Then the first demon took a deep breath; Prue, Phoebe and Paige cringed, as they knew what was about to happen. White orbs began to materialize across the room. Then from the demons mouth came a stream of fire. The Charmed Ones were no more.

"No! If only they'd found the warning sooner, if only they hadn't wasted so much time training, then…" Leo said with tears in his eyes, as he watched them become ash.

"Phoebe, Phoebe! What do you see!"

"Oh no!" Phoebe said as the premonition ended.

"What, what is it sweetie? What did you see in your premonition?" Prue asked.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be able to read minds?" Piper said.

"Read minds, not see into someone's mind. I can only tell what they're thinking not what they see in their mind, and anyway I haven't quite mastered the technique yet!" Prue said.

"I was just saying." Piper responded.

"Guys, Phoebe's premonition, remember?" Paige interrupted.

"Right, okay then, Pheebs what did you see?" Piper asked

"I saw Prue, Paige and I running up here. We came over to the book then a demon burst through the door, I'm guessing he was Draiken. Prue tried to use her powers, but they wouldn't work. Then the floor began to shake and we fell over. Then Draiken took a deep breath and flamed us. Sometime Leo orbed in, and the last thing I remember was him saying something about not finding a warning soon enough." Phoebe told them.

"What about Piper? Where was she?" Paige asked.

"I'm not certain because she didn't appear at all in the premonition. But I think she might have…" she gulped, "been killed already." Phoebe said struggling to get the words out.

No one said anything for a minute or so and then;

"Well, it sounds to me like we need to find this warning before they attack us." Prue said taking charge. "How far in the future would you say your premonition is or was or will be, whatever?"

"I can't be absolutely certain, but," Phoebe said, "our hair was longer than it is now, so it's probably a few weeks at least."

"Well that gives us some time to find this warning Leo mentioned. But we'll have to train first before we can look for it." Prue said.

"No! I remember something else Leo said about us wasting time training. Not to mention that your powers didn't seem to work at all. We need to find the warning then we can concentrate on developing our powers." Phoebe said.

"Where are we supposed to find a warning?" Paige said.

"Where else but the Book of Shadows?" Piper said.

To be continued…

__

I know its short but it's the best I can do until I can get some inspiration. If only they hadn't stopped showing Charmed on the station I watch it on. Oh well, I'm sure to get inspirated (is that a proper word) somehow. Until then, stay Charmed!


	7. 7 Surprises of Both Kinds

**__**

Hey, I'm thinking of discontinuing this story because I can't really get inspired and nobody seems particularly interested in it. If you don't want me to take it down tell me while you have the chance, although there won't be many more chapters anyway. Hope you enjoy chapter 7.

Charmed, The Legend of the 4

Chapter 7:Surprises of Both Kinds

By P3Lover

"It can't be true."

"Well, it is."

"Are you sure, I thought you weren't able to."

"Well, obviously I am."

"Let me take another look."

"It has hardly changed in the past minute."

"Just let me look anyway."

"Should we tell the others?"

"I don't see any reason not to, I mean they are your sisters."

"I suppose you're right. We'll tell them tonight then."

* * *

"Then we strike tonight."

"Yes, the Charmed Ones won't know what hit them."  


"And we've got them outnumbered four to three."  
  
"Outnumbered or not they wouldn't stand a chance against the four most powerful demons to ever walk through Hell."

* * *

Back at the manor however, the Charmed Ones were having no luck whatsoever in finding the warning that Phoebe saw in her premonition.

"Damn it, Leo, you couldn't be more specific." Prue said.

"I probably don't or didn't know you were all going to die and that Phoebe was going to see it all happening." Leo said.

"Never mind. It's not your fault anyway." Prue said.

"This is hopeless. We've gone through the book hundreds of times and we haven't found anything. We tried to get magical assistance from up there and that didn't work either." Piper said.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong book. It doesn't seem very likely that any of our ancestors could have faced the 4 and lived to write a warning in the book." Paige said.

"She's probably right. You could try checking the Grimoire (is it Gri- or Gre-), after all it is a book of evil." Cole said.

"That would make more sense, but how are we going to get it? Didn't the Elders hide it away somewhere?" Piper said.

__

A.N. That part of the show stays the same in the story.

"Yeah, so they would know where it is and they could give it to us." Paige said.

"Well, I don't know how willing they would be to do that but I'll see what they say." Leo said and orbed out.

"In the meantime keep checking the book in case there is something that we missed before." Piper said.

"It's doubtful but we'll keep looking. What are you going to do?" Paige said.

"Going to make some potions, if Phoebe's premonition was true then I want to be able to stop my death." Piper replied.

"But if my premonition was a couple of weeks from now then isn't it a little early for potion brewing." Phoebe asked.

"These potions need about two to three weeks to ferment for them to be at their full power." Piper shouted from the kitchen.

* * *

Later that evening Leo finally orbed into the living room of the manor.

"Well, where's the book?" Prue asked.

"In the Himalayas protected by a Cerberus." Leo told them.

"You mean Cerberus the three-headed dog that guards Hades." Piper exclaimed.

"No, although it does have three heads. To get the Grimoire you have to get past him. That's why I cam back here, I'll need your help to get past the Cerberus." Leo explained.

"How dangerous is this thing? Does it have any weaknesses?" Prue asked.

"Very dangerous but it has no weaknesses, so you'll just have to distract it with attacks while I sneak past it to get the book." Leo said.

"What are we waiting for then, let's go get it." Paige said.

Piper and Prue grabbed on to Leo and Phoebe grabbed on to Paige and they all orbed out of the manor.

* * *

Somewhere in the Himalayas a load of little blue orbs just appeared and materialized into five people.

"Now that we're here where is this three-headed dog?" Paige asked.

"Just around this bend, better get ready now because it is really deadly and ferocious." Leo advised.

They walked around the bend. Leo wasn't kidding, in front of them was a giant dog with three snarling heads snapping at the air in all directions.

"Attack it before it notices you." Leo said.

Phoebe threw her hands out at the beast and two bolts of lightning shot out of her palms and at the beast. The attack did little more than aggravate the huge dog and one of the heads snapped at Phoebe. Piper threw out her hands at the head freezing it mid-snap, Phoebe quickly ran away from the head before it became mobile again.

"Go now Leo, I'll try and confuse it." Prue said.

Prue began to concentrate and suddenly another Prue appeared on the beast's right. She whistled to it and it turned to look at her. Then Prue disappeared and reappeared on the other side. Prue continued doing this for a couple of minutes until the beast dog was utterly confused. Leo ran quickly past the confused beast. Phoebe sent more bolts of lightning at the dog and Piper blew up some stones near its feet causing it to jump around a bit. This lasted for a long time. Suddenly out of nowhere four figures appeared in front of the four witches (five if you count astral Prue).

"Your time has come Charmed Ones. We are the 4. I am Draiken the most powerful of us. Bow before my fiery power. These are Themor, Lineas and Cremali." Draiken said.

"Yeah, we know who you are and what you can do, but why are you here now? You aren't supposed to attack for a couple more weeks." Paige said referring to Phoebe's vision.

"Okay, since that's settled I suppose we should kick your butts now." Prue said and waved her hand at Draiken throwing him back against the other three demons. "I thought my powers weren't going to work, oh well."

Phoebe changed her attack from the Cerberus to the four demons that were now the bigger threat. With nobody attacking the dog he started to snap at the 4 but Draiken threw out his hand at it and it burst into flames and disappeared.

"Why couldn't we do that?" Piper asked before freezing the four demons.

"Leo better hurry up in there we can't fight these guys without any information on them. We can only slow their attack and hold them off." Phoebe said and threw another bolt of electricity at Lineas.

Prue jerked her hand upwards and the four powerful demons went skyward. But they weren't immune to gravity so they came crashing back down onto the mountain. When they fell down it ended Piper's freeze and they began to use their own powers on the witches. Themor made the ground below them shake furiously knocking them over sending Phoebe's bolt of lightning into the sky. Instead of getting back up Prue astral projected behind the demons and sent them flying off the mountain's side.

"Good thinking Prue. Paige orb in to see what's taking Leo so long." Piper said.

"Okay, you better hope you don't get hurt before I return." Paige said in changed into a cluster of blue orbs and flew off into the cave after Leo.

"That was a sneaky shot." Draiken said materializing in front of the original Charmed Ones.

"Don't worry there'll be loads more like it." Piper said and froze them again.

Phoebe quickly ended the freeze by sending hundreds of volts of electricity through them. A split second after the freeze ended Prue sent them flying back against the mountain's side. Paige's orbs could be seen reappearing just at the cave entrance.

"He found the book, he said he'd bring it straight back to the manor. I said we'd meet him back there once we've finished here." Paige informed them.

"He might be waiting a while, there's no way we can finish anything, just weaken them." Phoebe said.

"They haven't appeared to be that powerful so far, except for destroying the Cerberus." Prue said.

Prue threw the demons off the side of the mountain again, but they returned shortly afterwards. Piper then froze them and Phoebe shocked them. This happened over and over again until,

"Enough is enough. This is getting tedious. We will leave now Charmed Ones but be warned we will return, soon." Draiken said and he and his fellow demons disappeared in a blaze of fire.

"Now that they're gone lets return to the manor." Piper said and Paige orbed them all home.

* * *

Back at the manor Leo and Cole were searching through the Grimoire for some information on the 4 when Paige orbed in with her sisters.

"So I'm guessing they gave up." Leo said not looking up.

"Yeah, but they said they'd be back soon so we can't relax yet. Did you find anything?" Prue asked.

"Nothing on the 4 but there's loads of information we could've used ages ago." Leo said.

"We'll have to keep looking." Paige said.

"Before we do that, we've got some news for all of you!"

To be continued…

__

Aren't I evil leaving it right there. Whose news do you think it is? All the possibilities. You'll have to leave reviews asking for the story to continue if you want to find out. Until then stay Charmed.


	8. 8 The Big News

**__**

This chapter is part of my two-year anniversary of joining ff.net and of posting my first story celebration and kind of a celebration of Paddy's Day.

Charmed, The Legend of the 4

Chapter 8:The Big News

By P3Lover

"We've got some news for all of you!"

"Don't leave us in suspense what is it?"

"Well, Piper and I are going to be having a baby!"

"Oh my God, this is brilliant news. Congratulations you two!" Prue said.

"Yeah, you two deserve this more than anyone else, you've been trying so hard." Phoebe said hugging her sister.

"This is cause for a celebration. We can leave the 4 until tomorrow." Paige said.

So the six of them got dressed up and went to P3 for a night of celebration.

~~~~~~~~~

The following day everyone was up and they were all leafing through the Grimoire.

"Find anything yet?" Leo asked.

"No, nothing about them, but I did find Alterrac in here, it says he was destined to release the 4 but none of the demons ever believed it." Phoebe said looking up.

"Oh wait, here, I think I've found something. It has loads of information about them, it goes on for pages, and look here a warning!" Paige yelled.

"What does it say?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, it's in some other language." Paige said.

"Great, we finally find it and it isn't even written in English." Piper said throwing her hands up.

"Piper. Piper, where did you go?" Prue asked.

"What are you talking about, I'm right here. Can't you see me?" Piper's voice said.

"As a matter of fact no we can't. Where are you?" Phoebe said.

"I'm right here on the couch. Where I was a minute ago." Piper's voice said again.

"She must have developed a new power. And what a cool one it is, invisibility." Paige said.

"What! I'm invisible, well how do I become visible again?" Piper said getting panicked.

"Calm down sweetie. I'll go check with the elders." Leo said and orbed out.

"While we wait for Leo to return we can read about the 4." Prue said.

~~~~~~~~~

Hours later they had read about the 4 a good few times and had nearly memorized all the information. Piper was cooking dinner while still invisible, Phoebe and Paige were checking the Book of Shadows and Prue was still reading the Grimoire. At this moment Leo orbed back in.

"Leo's back." Prue shouted to her sisters.

"What did they say?" Piper asked having walked in from the kitchen.

"It is a new power all right. They said to try what you did before to activate it, that's all." Leo told them.

"As always there full of useful information." Piper said.

"What did you do to activate it and try doing it again." Paige said.

"I don't remember, you said that the warning wasn't in English and I said 'Great!' and then I was invisible." Piper recounted.

"You must have done something else, think really hard." Leo said.

"I swear that's all I did." Piper said. "Wait, I did do something else. I threw my hands up into the air like this."

Just as she said it she became visible again.

"Like what?" Leo asked.

"This." Piper said throwing her hands into the air and becoming invisible again.

"You did it again Piper." Prue said.

"Oops, sorry." Piper said and became visible again. "Hey I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"Now that that's fixed, what are we going to do about the warning?" Prue said.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about it. It looks like Leo will have to take another trip up there to ask the elders." Paige said.

To be continued…

__

Hopefully. Stay Charmed.


	9. 9 The Warning's Translation

**__**

My muse still hasn't returned so that's why this chapter took so long. But I'm glad to see that there were a lot of people who wanted to see this story continued. Well here it goes, please enjoy and review.

Charmed, The Legend of the 4

Chapter 9:The Warning's Translation

By P3Lover

Leo stood before the four cloaked figures that were the elders. All around him was a blank area with clouds passing up above and the occasional swirling of orbs appearing in the air from out of nowhere.

"You say the Charmed Ones have found the warning from the premonition." One of them spoke.

"That's right, but there is a problem with it. It is written in some language that they can't translate." Leo explained.

"Well, let us take a look at it and see if we recognize the language used." Another said holding out his hand.

Leo hesitated before speaking again.

"What's the hold up? Give us the warning!"

"I didn't bring it with me, the girls were still looking at some other information about the 4." Leo told them.

"Than return to your charges and retrieve it. Please don't take too long, the whole world is in danger."

With that Leo orbed back down to earth to the manor in San Francisco.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the manor the girls were busying themselves practising their 

new-found powers.

"Speed them up Prue, I need a bit of a challenge." Phoebe said.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you don't hit any of the targets." Prue said.

Prue started spinning a bunch of targets around the room as fast as she could, while Phoebe floated in the middle of the basement shooting bolts of lightning at them. Since Leo had gone to inquire about the warning with the elders Piper had discovered an extra effect of her new power; it made her intangible too. So Paige was orbing athames at the intangible Piper, who would in turn freeze them then throw them back at Paige.

"You missed me that time, you need to concentrate and listen to my movements and don't forget to listen to your instincts either." Piper advised Paige.

Paige threw another athame at Piper. Piper let it pass through her before freezing it. She then became visible long enough to grab the athame and hurl it back at Paige.

"Athame!" Paige called holding out her hand.

The athame turned into dozens of little orbs which flew into Paige's hand before being hurled back at Piper. Piper threw the athame back to Paige. At that moment Leo orbed in right in front of Paige.

"Leo!" Piper yelled freezing the athame mid-flight.

"Bad time? Nice to know I'm cared for." Leo said smiling.

"You're back early. What did they say?" Paige asked.

"That they need to see the warning. Where's the Grimoire?" he asked.

"It's in the attic near the Book of Shadows." Phoebe said flying towards Leo.

"Thanks, I'll go get it then get back to the elders." Leo said and orbed up to the attic.

"Maybe we should go back to throwing apples." Piper suggested.

"You might be right." Paige said laughing a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the Grimoire in hand Leo orbed to the elders. When he arrived back up there they were talking to another whitelighter so Leo waited patiently. Once they were finished Leo walked over to them and handed them the Grimoire, open on the warning.

"It appears to be a mixture of languages. There are traces of Latin, Atlantan (I just made that up, I think) and ancient Egyptian, and that is only at a glance. We'll have to have a good look at this before we can tell you anything." They said.

"How long will that take? We don't know when the 4 will strike again." Leo said trying to impress upon them the urgentness of the situation.

"We are aware of the importance of this warning, but things will take as long as they are meant to take, no one can rush that." they told him. "It might be best for you to deal with your charges and we will call you when we've translated the warning."

"Thank you." Leo said and orbed out.

To be continued…

__

Sorry it's so short but there's that problem of my lacking of a muse, any suggestions would be welcomed. Until next time, stay Charmed. I'm thinking of doing another Charmed story once I've finished this one, let me know if it would be worth my while.


	10. 10 An Unexpected Arrival

**__**

Oh muse, where fore art thou? As you can probably tell my muse is still missing, on the plus side I've found a muse which has inspired me to start a Charmed site. It won't be started until June due to many circumstances (mainly school, curse it anyway) but in the meantime I have a Charmed board where we can talk about Charmed. The URL is charmednexus/proboards19.com, no www. I hope to see many of you there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters associated with it. I only own the 4 and anyone else I decide to create, like Alterrac.

Charmed, The Legend of the 4

Chapter 10:An Unexpected Arrival

By P3Lover

Just less than eight months had passed since Leo had left the warning with the Elders to translate and frankly everyone was getting impatient, because after all there is only so much training one can do before one gets driven up the wall. Well needless to say the Manor was filled with tension and anxiety. There had been no more attacks from the 4. Piper was almost full term and they were expecting the baby in about two week's time. The girls had a larder filled with various potions Piper thought might come in handy when fighting the 4. Prue, after being hit by one too many bolts of lightning from Phoebe, was full of static and her hair was flying all around her head and being attracted to any electrical appliance that she got too close to. Paige's room was like a mad house with odds and ends that she'd called for. And Phoebe spent most of her time in the attic trying to get a premonition from anything she had remembered seeing in her earlier premonition (Ch. 6), but when she did get one it was no different than before.

"Phoebe stop searching for premonitions and come her now, I want to kill you!" Prue yelled.

"What for?" Phoebe said coming down the stairs from the attic.

"All those bolts you hit me with accidentally, have charged me so much that I can't even turn on the TV without the remote fizzling and my hair sticking to the screen. Not to mention my hair dryer!" Prue said.

"On the plus side you look more like a traditional witch with your hair flying around like that." Phoebe said smiling.

"Well I'm glad to see you can find a funny side to this problem. I don't want to go into the shower in case all this electricity will shock me to death." Prue said.

"You do realise that you are in fact already dead." Phoebe said raising an eyebrow.

"You do raise a very valid point. I think I'll take that shower now." Prue said leaving Phoebe to her premonition search.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They really didn't want anyone to translate this did they."

"Yes, with all these different languages it's a wonder they ever bothered to write it."

"Anyway there is only one more language to translate this into and then we can translate it into English then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Piper!" Prue shouted.

"What is it?" Piper said coming into the living room. "Oh no. Phoebe, Paige!"

Paige orbed in with Phoebe as Prue sent the demon flying into the hall. Piper tried to blow it up but it barely tickled it.

"Let me guess another demon who wants to prove their allegiance to the 4?" Paige said.

"Actually for a change it's a Fury looking for revenge at the loss of her sister who attacked here yesterday." Prue said.

"Oh, it's a welcome change then. Should we kick her ass the way we kicked her sister's?" Phoebe asked.

"Why not?" Piper said and threw her hands into the air disappearing.

The fury seemed confused by this at first but gave it no more thought after that. She threw herself at Paige who orbed out and the fury went crashing into the mantelpiece.

"No, I just cleaned that up from the last attack." Piper's voice could be heard headed for the fury.

The fury growled before being lifted up and thrown across the room yet again. Then Phoebe proceeded to send bolt after bolt of electricity through her. Piper once again tried to blow her up but this time it worked and the fury disappeared with a scream.

"Are you sure you should be lifting up demons in your condition Piper? I mean you've only got a couple of weeks before my niece is born and I don't want anything to happen to her. Isn't that right baby, Aunt Phoebe can't wait to meet you."

"Could you please stop talking to my belly, it makes me feel weird. Not to mention the fact that every time you do she starts moving about." Piper said moving away from Phoebe.

"That's just because she wants to meet me as much as I want to meet her. Anyway I've got to go into work now, Elise really wants me to catch up on all that work I missed. Bye bye baby, Aunt Phoebe will miss you." Phoebe said grabbing her bag and keys and headed out the door.

"Speaking of work, do you need me to check in on the club today?" Paige asked.

"Not really, why, is there something you wanted to do?" Piper asked.

"Well, it's just that I told Glen I'd meet him in the park for a picnic." Paige said.

"You two are really together again then?"

"Yeah, and I don't want to spoil it this time. I'm afraid that leaves you here, because Prue can't exactly answer the door if someone calls." Paige said.

"I can still open it with my powers, it might freak out the mailman but its fun to see that look on his face." Prue said.

"Prue Halliwell, I'm ashamed of you. Using your powers to scare the mailman, as if he doesn't already think this house is weird we don't need you messing with the doors." Piper said. "All that said I wish I could've seen it too."

The three sisters shared a laugh before Paige had to leave for her picnic with Glen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night everyone was enjoying a quiet night, all except for Paige who still hadn't returned from her date with Glen. Piper was watching TV with Prue, who had fixed her static problem, when they heard a crash from upstairs. Prue rushed up to Paige's room where the noise had come from, Piper was too tired to get up, Phoebe was already there when Prue got there. When they opened the door they saw Paige and Glen slumped on the floor and Paige's dresser toppled over beside them.

"Paige, what happened? Are you two all right?" Phoebe asked.

Paige began to talk but all the words were muddled together and she kept giggling in between sentences.

"You haven't been drinking, have you?" Phoebe asked her.

"No!" Paige said a little too enthusiastically and she and Glen burst into another fit of giggles. "Well, maybe, it was only a couple of glasses of wine. But it was for a special occasion."

"Which is?" Prue asked.

"Glen proposed, and I said yes!" Paige said and kissed Glen.

"You did what?" Phoebe asked. "We better get you two sobered up, and then we can talk."

On their way down they noticed Piper wasn't on the couch watching the TV anymore. They went into the kitchen and began to brew an herbal 'hair of the dog'. Phoebe went to find Piper, she wasn't in the sun room. She then went back into the living room where she found Piper. She was on the floor puffing and panting.

"Piper what's happening? Is it the baby? Is there something wrong?" Phoebe said helping Piper back onto the couch.

"I think she's ready to come. Call the hospital and tell them we're coming." Piper said.

"I thought we agreed you were going to have a home birth." Phoebe asked.

"No, you, Prue and Paige decided that. I never agreed to anything and right now I want to be brought to the hospital!" Piper said right before having another contraction. "Anyway what happened upstairs?"

"Paige orbed in with Glen, but they were both drunk." Phoebe said.

"I thought Paige didn't drink." Piper said.

"She doesn't, normally. But it's a special occasion, Glen proposed to her and she said yes." Phoebe explained.

"She said yes? Why? Was she drinking when she said it?" Piper asked ignoring the contractions.

"I don't know, they're sobering up in the kitchen at the moment. I'll go get Prue to stay with you, then I'll call Leo to help us get you there. Is all your stuff ready?" Phoebe asked.

"It's all in a suitcase in my closet." Piper said.

Phoebe went into the kitchen and explained what was happening.

"Prue go stay with Piper and I'll call Leo." Phoebe said and Prue rushed off. "Leo! Leo!"

Leo orbed in.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Piper's gone into labour early, she's in the sitting room with Prue. Go call the hospital while I deal with these two." Phoebe said not letting Leo take it all in. "Don't just stand there, get going. Now what am I going to do with the two of you?"

Luckily the drink had helped sober Paige up and she called for Piper's suitcase and brought it to the car. Soon they were all ready and they drove as quickly as they could to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is taking hours. What's happening in there? Paige asked Leo.

"Piper's almost done, they're getting ready for the actual birth, so I'm going to go back in there, I don't want to miss a thing. I'll come back out when you can come and see her." Leo said and went back in to Piper.

Just as he did Phoebe came back from the café with a strange looking Prue. She had a scarf covering most of her face so that nobody would recognise her.

"What did Leo say?" Phoebe asked.

"That Piper's almost ready to give that big push, should only be a little while until we can see our niece." Paige said.

Minutes later they could all hear Piper screaming, it lasted for a minute then it was quiet again.

"Do you think that was it?" Prue asked.

"Leo said he'd come out when we could see Piper and the baby." Paige said.

Sure enough minute later the doctors and nurses left Piper's suite. A minute later Leo came out and ushered the girls inside. They rushed over to Piper, who looked the picture of motherhood.

"Oh, she's so beautiful." They all said together.

"She sure is. 8 pounds 6 ounces, the doctors say she's totally healthy and she'll be able to leave in a couple of days." Piper told them.

"And what about you? How are you feeling?" Prue asked.

"I'm fine, a little beat but otherwise fine." Piper said yawning.

"No magical occurrences or anything out of the ordinary during the birth?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing strange at all. So far she hasn't shown any signs of being any way magical, but of course she did during the pregnancy as we can all remember." Piper said.

"Yeah, flowers and fireworks, switching yours and my powers protecting you from harm and healing you, who could forget." Leo said smiling at his daughter and wife.

"Now all we have to do is destroy the 4 and she can grow up in peace, or a least what normally qualifies for peace in our lives." Paige said.

To be continued…

__

(Shock) Piper's baby is a girl, I know, but I never did like the name they gave to the boy, Wyatt is okay for a surname but that's it (no offense to anyone called Wyatt). So wince it is a girl I'm going to need a name for her. Please feel free to submit your own ideas for names, and of course your thoughts on the baby being a girl. To clear up any confusion most of the events from season 5 leading up to Wyatt's birth still happened in this story with a few exceptions, the 4 were always lurking in the background and Cole wasn't constantly plaguing the girls as he isn't evil in this story.


	11. 11 Baby Shower

**__**

Yay! I think I've finally found a muse, writing two chapters so soon after each other, it must be a muse. To clear up any confusions that might happen, I'm interspersing this story with some events from Season 5, with the exception of 'Oh My Goddess', so here and there I'll be throwing in references to the different episodes. Anyway enjoy chapter 11.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters associated with it, just Piper's baby and the 4.

Charmed, The Legend of the 4

Chapter 11:Baby Shower

By P3Lover

After the wonderful, and agonising, experience of giving birth to a healthy baby girl Piper was on top of the world. She'd spent three days in the hospital to make sure the baby was in full health before she was allowed to go home. She was happy to say that the baby showed no signs of magic while in the hospital or even when she got home. It didn't take too long to decide on a name, although they decided against Melinda because of what happened to their ancestor, they chose Riley Prudence Halliwell in honour of Prue's presence at the birth. Grams was proud to perform the Wiccaning, after they had destroyed the Necromancer. Now things were getting back to normal, aside from the threat of the 4 attacking at any given moment.

"Paige have you seen the diapers?" Piper yelled from the baby's room.

"They're in the cupboard." Paige yelled back.

"Could you orb them up to me, I've kinda got my hands full at the moment." Piper asked.

Paige orbed some diapers to her from the cupboard before orbing herself up to Piper and Riley. When she got there she found the floor covered in talcum powder.

"What happened here?" Paige said observing the mess.

"Oh not much, Riley just thought it might be fun to throw up her shield as I sprinkled talcum powder on her." Piper said.

"Aww that is so cute. Who's a naughty little baby, huh? Who is, who is? That's right it's you baby." Paige said in baby talk as Riley giggled.

"You wouldn't have thought it was cute if it happened to you. Naughty baby, only use your shield against bad people." Piper said.

"Talking about her shield has she showed any other signs of magic?" Paige asked.

"She hasn't." Phoebe said walking into the room giving Paige a fright.

"How do you know? You've spent less time around her than I have." Paige said.

"I know, but I've been totally swamped with 'Ask Phoebe' letters lately. Anyway back to the point, I know because I created a magic detector which will tell us if anyone uses magic from the house to the sidewalk, and it will tell us what magic they used and who used the magic. " Phoebe explained.

"That sounds like a useful little spell. How come I've never seen it before, it's almost like a protection spell and I'd know if I saw one of those in the Book of Shadows." Piper said.

"That would be because it isn't in the book. I made it myself, I've been meaning to write it into the book but I've got so many other things to do." Phoebe told them.

"Why don't you write it in now while you've got the chance?" Paige asked.

"I can't I have to go back in to work. I just came here to say goodbye to my little niece." Phoebe said before giving Riley a little kiss and running out the door.

"Speaking of work…" Piper began.

"Oh no, you don't have to go back to the club again?" Paige said.

"I'm sorry, but now that I'm not pregnant anymore I feel I need to make up for all the work I didn't do for the last nine months." Piper said. "I'm sorry but I'll make it up to you I promise. Take good care of Riley. Bye bye sweety, mommy loves you."

"What about Leo?" Paige shouted after Piper.

"The Elders have him on some important whitelighter mission. Apparently it will help translate the-" Paige didn't catch the last part because Piper shut the door before she finished.

"Damn it Piper! I've got a date with Glen." Paige said to herself, and maybe to the baby. "Isn't your mommy mean leaving us here when Aunty Paige has a date with her fiancé."

"I'll mind her if you'd like." Prue said entering the room.

"Sheesh, this family has a real obsession with sneaking up on people!" Paige said jumping again.

"Well when you're chasing demons and warlocks you need to be silent and stealthy." Prue said in reply.

"I guess you're right there. Could you really watch Riley for a little while, it's just that me and Glen have a date." Paige said.

"I know and you don't want to let him down, been there, done that, bought the t-shirt. You're really serious about him, huh. I mean if you're calling him your fiancé you must be." Prue said.

"Yeah, I just really love him. And I've known him for like forever, we've been dating on and off for so long that when he proposed I just thought, this must be right, y'know?" Paige said.

"Yeah, so have you decided when you're going to have the wedding? Or even what ring you're going to get?" Prue asked.

"How do you know he didn't propose with a ring?" Paige asked.

"It's probably due to the fact that you aren't wearing any ring and you haven't been since the night he proposed." Prue said pointing at Paige's ringless finger.

"Good point. That's actually what we were going to do today. Glen isn't one of those real romantics that proposes with the ring, he's more practical. Like why buy a ring when he doesn't know if it will fit me, or whether I'll like it or not. We haven't set an official date, but I told him about the 4 and we decided we'll do it after they're defeated." Paige explained, then she looked up and saw the horror on Prue's face. 

"Oh, do you not know? I thought someone would have told you. After I first found out that I was a witch Glen was staying with us when he found the Book. I had to tell him what I was, then he wouldn't believe me so I tried to 'stretch' his imagination but it kinda backfired and made him all stretchy. Then a rat demon kidnapped him and held him hostage, anyway long story short he knows and I know he won't tell anyone else."

"Long story short? That seemed pretty long to me. He seems like the ideal boyfriend then, he knows about your powers _and_ he's okay with them, you're one of the lucky few." Prue said.

"I know, anyway I gotta fly, thanks for saying you'll look after Riley." Paige said, kissed Riley and left Prue with her.

"So how's my little niece, still not showing us your powers?" Prue said tickling Riley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh!"

Prue was thrown up against a wall and she let out a groan of pain. A big, hairy, brown demon hit Prue and threw her across the room. She got to her feet again and threw her arm at the demon trying to get him away from the baby. The demon went at Prue and threw her back up against the wall.

__

Guys, quickly get back here as soon as you can. There's a demon trying to get Riley, I can't hold him of, my powers barely work. Prue said telepathically sending the message to her sisters.

As she did the demon got ever closer to Riley. Prue astral projected in front of him but he merely knocked her out of the way with a swipe of his hand. She tried to pull him away from the baby but it only slowed him down a little. Just as he was about to take Riley out of the bassinet she giggled and all of a sudden a shower of ice crystals appeared and attacked the demon. This sudden frost made him falter and he fell to the ground. Prue took this chance to throw him against the wall, as she did Paige orbed in with Piper and Phoebe.

"How did you get him against the wall like that? I thought he was resistant to your powers." Piper said.

"I had a little help from my niece. Just as he was about to take her he was showered with ice crystals, I assume it was Riley who did it. Then I was able to catch him off guard and get him against the wall." Prue explained.

"She did? Oh I'm so proud of her." Piper said and smiled at her daughter.

"Okay, less adoration and a little more combustion, as in blow him up now!" Phoebe yelled.

Piper waved her hands at the demon and it disappeared in a flurry of fur and guts.

"Great, so now we don't just have to worry about the 4 attacking, but also any demon who wants to lay their hands on my super-powerful baby." Piper said hugging Riley protevtively.

"Yeah, but at least we know she can protect herself in other ways than her shield. A shower of ice crystals, that's one type of baby shower you don't hear about too often." Paige said.

Paige orbed Phoebe and Piper back to where she brought them from and Prue continued to watch her magical niece.

To be continued…


	12. 12 Four Strikes,You're Out Part 1

**__**

I'm nearly finished this story and I'm both happy and sad. Happy I've finished one of my more serious stories and sad because I've enjoyed writing it. But fear not loyal readers because I do have at least one more story in the shadows ready to jump out when this is finished, probably two more. The next one will be called 'Paige's Wedding' or something to that effect, I don't know about the other, but they will both be multi-chapter stories which will last a while. Anyway enough about that enjoy!

Charmed, The Legend of the 4

Chapter 12:Four Strikes, You're Out Pt. 1

By P3Lover

Since Riley's display of her powers the sisters did everything they could to nurture them and help her control them. Phoebe especially because she thought with Riley's extra power they wouldn't have to worry about her being in too much danger when demons attacked, and she thought it would help Riley learn to control her power around visitors. It was during one of these sessions that the 4 decided to try an attack, unfortunately for them the girls were well prepared.

"Crystals!" Paige orbed the crystals to her and directed them to surround the powerful demons.

"Hurry that isn't going to hold them for long! Get the potions!" Phoebe said.

Together Paige and Prue orbed and telekinetically brought the potions up to the attic. The sisters divided the potions between them and got ready for the crystal barrier to break. Piper threw her hands in the air and disappeared.

The 4 were combining their powers and focusing them on one crystal in an attempt to break it. Lineas aimed a blast of ice at it, then Draiken opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of fire but the crystal remained intact. Themor then shook the area surrounded by the barrier but the crystal didn't move an inch. Then Cremali waved her hands at the crystal saying something under her breath, the crystal glowed before it began to hover above the ground and fly about. This gave the 4 a chance to escape the barrier.

"Now!" 

Paige, Prue and Phoebe threw their potions at the 4 which forced them back a bit but didn't stop them. Phoebe sent lightning from her palms which surged through the demons paralysing them, Prue then send them flying into the barrier injuring them more. Piper then threw a potion at the slump of demons. Draiken sent flames in the direction from where the potion came but Piper was ahead of him and threw another from another spot. The 4 were engulfed in flames but when they died down the demons were still there. Lineas then sent a sheath of ice at that spot but Piper had moved again and had thrown another potion. This time Themor caused a tremor which shook the whole attic and knocked Piper over and she reappeared.

"No more hiding, now you'll face the wrath of the 4." Draiken proclaimed.

"You've got that a little backwards, you're the ones who are going to feel the wrath of us four sisters." Prue said.

Piper threw a potion at their feet, followed swiftly by three more potions from her sisters. The girls then began to chant together:

To be continued…

__

Sorry it's so short but I'm running out of creative juice again and I'm in the middle of some major exams and don't have time to write it. Please review and tell me if I should either have the 4 killed in the next chapter and have farewells and stuff or should I have them in separate chapters? Oh and please come to my site and sign up so we can talk, charmednexus/proboards19.com no www. Stay Charmed.


	13. 13 Four Strikes,You're Out Part 2

**__**

Oops I didn't realise till now that I left the last chapter before the girls started chanting the spell so that will begin here, sorry if it's a little lame and unoriginal but I didn't have much time to think of one. Oh and what happened to all the reviews? I only got like 3 or 4!

Charmed, The Legend of the 4

Chapter 13:Four Strikes, You're Out Pt. 2

By P3Lover

The four sisters threw their potions and gathered together and chanted a spell:

"The Power of Three will set us free,

The Power of Four will do much more,

In this night and in this hour

We call upon the Ancient Power,

Remove these demons from this place

And vanquish them from time and space"

Then one by one Prue, Piper, Phoebe and then Paige each said a piece of the spell on their own:

"Those of the past shall not be forsaken,

Let their power now be brought from them"

"Let the Power of Old become the power of new,

The youth's power shall be the end of you"

Before Phoebe got a chance to say her part Draiken began to say something himself.

"As our end is nigh,

The one you love also shall die" Draiken said and a transparent ball of fire went through the manor and when it reached Cole it shot into him and settled there.

Phoebe could hear Cole's howls of pain but she knew what she had to do. But she began to say a different spell now forming in her head.

"Evil comes and evil goes,

Good returns and ends our woes"

"The light of good forever will defend

Us all and bring about your end!"

As Paige's final words echoed through the attic light burst out of the 4 and they blew up into millions of little demon pieces which disappeared with the wind.

"Cole!" Phoebe said and rushed down the stairs continuing to shout his name.

Suddenly Prue appeared in front of Phoebe and stopped her.

"I'm sorry sweetie but he's gone, surely you knew that after hearing what Draiken said." Prue said trying to console Phoebe.

"I knew what his spell would do, that's why I changed the wording of my spell, it was supposed to bring him back after they were destroyed." Phoebe said.

Piper and Paige came down the stairs and Piper had Riley with her, they both had heard what Phoebe had said.

"You know that counts as personal gain, there wasn't much chance that it would work. Besides no one has the power to revive the dead, not even us." Piper said.

"We're all really sorry for what happened Pheebs, but you should be able to find comfort in the knowledge that Cole's death brought an end to the 4." Paige said. "Your spell used Cole's strength to destroy them."

"Thanks you guys, its just I thought I could find a way around Draiken's spell, but I guess in the end evil always finds a way to beat good." Phoebe said.

"Don't think like that. Cole would want you to celebrate the death of the 4, and him having a part in their defeat would make him even happier." Piper said.

"She's right. Now lets go out and celebrate while I'm still here because I doubt I'll be allowed to stay for much longer since we've defeated the 4." Prue said.

"You're right, besides I wouldn't want to waste the time I've got with my sisters. This is for Cole." Phoebe said.

To be continued…

__

Even though that's pretty much the end of the fic there's one or two loose ends to tie up before I start my next fic. So until then review and as always, stay Charmed.


	14. 14 The Last Goodbye

**__**

This is it, the final chapter! I'll try and make it as long as possible but don't kill me if it's really short. Another Oops! I totally forgot about the warning that I introduced around chapter 6 so expect a little diversion from it by me in this chapter. Also expect a few non-surprising surprises. I won't go on anymore, enjoy chapter 14 for it will be your last.

Charmed, The Legend of the 4

Chapter 14:The Last Goodbye

By P3Lover

It had now been over a week since the 4 had been defeated and the sisters were all on edge. They had been expecting the Elders to appear and tell them off for bringing Prue to P3 even though nobody noticed her, except a few guys who kept trying it on but they didn't know she was dead. They were also expecting the call that would initiate one of the saddest moments of their natural lives, Prue's departure. Prue herself seemed very calm about the whole thing but Phoebe accounted that to the fact that Prue could watch them and see them whenever she wanted, they couldn't see her though. Prue did however promise she'd come visit them if they ever summoned her again, she just hadn't been ready to see them before. Things were beginning to go back to normal except for a few surprises. Phoebe returned to work to find that the place had been taken over by someone else (You know who I'm talking about). Piper was being run ragged looking after Riley who still thought it funny to use her shield when Piper was about to use the talcum powder. There had been no demon activity since the 4 which was rather unnerving for the girls, but more than anything they were thankful for the break. Little did they know today was the day they had been dreading.

"Phoebe Halliwell I order you to get to work right now, and stop playing with Riley." Piper said to her reluctant sister.

"I could just work from home, I want to spend more time with my niece." Phoebe said.

"You know Jason won't agree to that. We can't have you losing your job, you're the only source of income in this house until I can find a way to run P3 and look after Riley." Piper said.

"All right, all right I'm going already. Isn't your mommy a big meanie?" Phoebe said kissing Riley. 

"I'm just concerned about you losing your job, we really need you to bring in the money. Paige is still on her whole finding her magical roots kick and I'm busy with Riley. Anyway don't you have a big meeting today?" Piper asked.

Phoebe and Piper walked down the stairs as Phoebe grabbed her purse and told Piper about work.

"Don't remind me. Jason wants me to use my advice in the real world and see how it works out for me so I can give my readers better advice. He's been trying got persuade me to do a story about online dating, or rather my experience of online dating." Phoebe said.

"Maybe it isn't such a bad idea. I mean you need to get over Cole and move on with your life, I'm sure that's what he'd want you to do." Piper said.

"I'm still not sure, that's what he wants to discuss with me today so I'll tell you how I get on." Phoebe said.

Phoebe went to grab her jacket and as she did Leo orbed in looking distressed.

"Hi honey. What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"It's the elders, they're coming here." Leo said.

"When?" Phoebe asked.

A mass of shining blue swirls materialised in the living room.

"Oh about now. They wouldn't tell me what it's about but I think it's Prue's time to leave again." Leo explained.

"Looks like my meeting will have to wait." Phoebe said.

"What will you tell Jason?" Leo asked.

"I'll just say my cousins turned up unexpectedly and I had to stay with them for a while." Phoebe said.

The three of them walked into the living room where they were soon joined by Prue and Paige.

"It appears that congratulations are in order. You defeated the 4 and prevented the death and destruction that they were to bring." One of the elders said.

"Well thank you I suppose. Although for almighty demons that had to be sealed away they weren't as powerful as I would have thought. And we defeated them without that warning." Paige said.

"Perhaps, but of course when they were sealed away there were no Charmed Ones to dispose of them. But now that they are gone there are a few loose ends to tie up. Firstly, Piper and Leo, congratulations on the birth of your daughter, the first born of the new Charmed line. You coped well with her birth even with the threat of the 4 lurking in the background. You protected her from evil, thought you had some help from Riley herself. For this we have agreed to reassign all of Leo's charges, except for yourselves, so that he will have more time to care for and spend with your daughter." Another said.

"That's great news! Now you'll be able to run P3 as well as take care of Riley." Phoebe said referring to their earlier conversation.

"I…I don't know what to say, except thank you." Piper said.

"You are welcome child. Next is the issue of Prue. We are afraid that she won't be able to stay here seeing as so many people know of her death. But we have discussed and decided that because of her great contribution to good she will be able to return to earth as a whitelighter. But not now, in the future all will become clearer." Another said.

"Another whitelighter, it must run in the family or something." Paige said laughing.

"There is one final thing we must say before we depart. The warning was translated, although it doesn't seem to have had any bearing on the fate of the 4. It reads 'When the 4 of good and the 4 of evil collide, good shall perish without magic. Yet if good finds a way to triumph they shall become the hosts of that which evil yearns for.' We have read this over and over and that is it's exact English meaning." The elders said in unison.

"But what is the thing that evil yearns for, it couldn't be the end of good magic because good magic still exists." Prue said.

"We are also unsure of what it means, though it would appear to mean that whatever evil wants has become the 'property' of the Charmed Ones. We will continue to analyse the Grimoire and see if we can find anything that mentions what evil is yearning for, other than the destruction of all that is good. Now we must depart and Prue will have to leave with us."

As this last sentence was spoken tears began to well in the sisters' eyes. They couldn't contain them and they all erupted in a fit of tears. The sorrow filled the house and upstairs Riley could be heard crying.

"We'll have to stop crying, we're upsetting the baby." Prue said between sobs.

"Leo can you go check on her?" Piper asked.

As Leo orbed up to Riley the sisters joined together in one final group hug still crying and shedding more water than Niagra Falls. They finally stepped away from each other and Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood and watched as Prue became a mass of swirling blue orbs and disappeared 'up there' with the elders.

The End.

__

I said there would be some not so surprising surprises, I think the Prue si a whitelighter thing has been done so many times but at least it isn't instantaneous. She'll appear as a whitelighter in one of my future stories. I'll get started on Paige's Wedding soon so don't go forgetting me, I expect to see reviews from all of you. Sorry about the title but I was listening to Atomic Kitten when I wrote this chapter and I always put my titles in at the end, and that song just happened to be playing so I thought I'd use it, even though this isn't the 'last' goodbye.


End file.
